


Darkness on the Deep by Fresne [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hebrew Bible
Genre: Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness on the Deep by Fresne read by Rhea314 & Gwen<br/><b>Summary</b>: Crack. Boom. Expand. Heaven. Earth. And God said, “Cool.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness on the Deep by Fresne [Podfic]

**Title** : Darkness on the Deep  
 **Author** : Fresne  
 **Reader** : Rhea314 & Gwen  
 **Fandom** : Hebrew Bible  
 **Character** : God, Adam, Eve, Lilith  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Crack. Boom. Expand. Heaven. Earth. And God said, “Cool.”  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/143925)  
**Length** 0:05:52  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Darkness%20on%20the%20Deep%20by%20Fresne.mp3)


End file.
